Just a Roleplayer
by mymihyeol94
Summary: Tak disangka memang, Chanyeol benar-benar menyukai –bahkan mencintai- couple dari akun Roleplayer miliknya. Baekhyun bisa saja marah pada Chanyeol hanya kerena roleplayer. itu sebabnya, kalian harus baca ff ini :V/CHANBAEK-BAEKYEOL-HUNKAI-SEKAI/ YAOI/


**Just a Roleplayer**

**.**

**Byun Baekhyun / Park Chanyeol / Oh Sehun / Kim Jongin**

**Other cast EXO member**

**.**

**Idol life – boyband – humor – romance**

**.**

**Chanbaek – Hunkai (tapi abal, tidak terlalu mendalami)**

**.**

**Note: **200% hasil pemikiran author sendiri/ Semua cast yang keluar adalah milik orang tua mereka, milik agensi mereka, milik temen mereka, milik pacar mereka, **milik gue**, milik pemulung yang mungut sampah dijalan, milik hewan diragunan, dan yang pastinya milik TUHAN.

Saya kembali... bukan untuk lanjutin ff sebelumnya, bukan untuk buang sampah 'nyampah', bukan untuk sekedar liat-liat aja. Tapi, saya datang membawa sebuah Fanfiction yang saya anggap –aneh- paling bagus :V.

**.**

**Ff saya antara rate T+/-M (semi M)**

**Gue saran, yang masih polos jangan baca :v**

**.**

**Oneshoot**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Tak disangka memang, Chanyeol benar-benar menyukai –bahkan mencintai- couple dari akun Roleplayer miliknya. Baekhyun bisa saja marah pada Chanyeol hanya kerena roleplayer._

.

Kalau orang bilang, 'gak suka, gak usah baca'

Jangan lupakan 'RnR'

.

Keep enjoy reading!

.

.

.

Waktu berlibur mungkin akan menjdi waktu terbaik untuk para idol ternama. Tidak terkecuali untuk para member boyband ternama, EXO.

Beberapa member memutuskan untuk kembali ke keluarga mereka, alias pulang kampung. Entah ke China, atau beberapa bagian yang masih termasuk kedalan negara Korea, rumah asal mereka. Member lainnya juga ada yang pergi berlibur ke Jepang, bahkan Canada.

Tapi, dorm tetap tidak akan kosong walau para member sudah memutuskan untuk pergi. Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Sehun, dan Kai. Mereka masih berada di dorm, dan akan terus berada di dorm sampai waktu berlibur selesai.

Chanyeol dan Kai mungkin akan pulang kerumah mereka sesekali, hanya untuk melihat kondisi keluarga mereka dan mengambil beberapa barang untuk dibawa kembali ke dorm. Berbeda dengan Sehun dan Baekhyun yang lebih memilih untuk meminta seseorang mengantarkannya.

Baekhyun, dia akan terus memainkan benda kesayangannya itu saat liburan. Ya, ponsel. Ponselnya adalah barang yang ia anggap berharga ke-2 setelah eyelinernya. (-_-).

Tidak hanya Baekhyun yang terus memainkan ponselnya. Chanyeol, Sehun, dan Kai memang sangat suka memainkan ponselnya.

Sehun yang terus menunggu telphone, atau hanya sekedar balasan pesan singkat dari Luhan yang berada jauh darinya. Miranda kerr, Sehun akan menjadi 'stalker' akun media social milik Miranda Kerr saat Luhan belum menghubunginya. (-_-).

Kai, memiliki alasan yang sangat jelas untuk memainkan ponselnya. Ia akan menghubungi Kyungsoo, Suho-hyung, dan keluarganya saat waktu luang. Sayangnya tidak banyak waktu luang yang Kai miliki untuk memainkan ponselnya, ia lebih memilih untuk bermain bersama hewan peliharaannya. Dorm ini sudah seperti tempat penitipan hewan karena Kai.

Lalu Baekhyun dan Chanyeol? Entah apa yang mereka lakukan dengan ponselnya. Chanyeol lebih memilih untuk mengurung diri dikamar, untuk bermain game atau sekedar memainkan gitarnya. Ia juga sesekali berlatih dance dengan Sehun dan Kai.

Baekhyun? Ia datang telat saat bangun tidur, sarapan, mandi, makan malam, hingga ia juga telat tidur malam.

.

.

Ponsel pintar milik Baekhyun bergetar. Ini waktu yang memang ia tunggu sejak tadi.

**Park yeolie RP**

Pagi baek...

Baru saja · Dikirim dari Seluler

Oowhh... jadi ini yang ia lakukan dengan ponselnya, bermain roleplayer di jejaring media social Facebook. Roleplayer, mungkin untuk sebagian banyak pecinta kpop sudah sangat mengenalnya. Roleplayer terkenal dimana-mana. Bahkan diseluruh dunia. Semacam fakeworld, menggunakan akun di media social untuk memparodikan artis atau idola mereka, tanpa memberitahukan data diri asli pemilik akun.

**RP baekbyuniee **

Pagi juga yeolie, sudah sarapan?

Baru saja

Baekhyun mengetuk-ngetuk layar ponselnya dengan jari. Menunggu mendapat balasan dari lawan bicaranya disana.

**Park yeolie RP**

Sudah, dengan nasi goreng kimchi. Sedangkan kau baek?

2 menit yang lalu · Dikirim dari Seluler

Ya tuhan, bahkan ini hanya sebuah fakeworld. Tapi, mereka bisa sarapan dengan masakan yang sama. Hanya kebetulan mungkin, mungkin.

"ya tuhan, sama!" ujar Baekhyu. Ia meregangkan kakiya, meluruskannya diatas sofa.

Sehun yang secara tidak sengaja lewat disamping hyungnya itu pasti mendengar apa yang baru saja Baekhyun ucapkan. "sama apanya hyung?" Sehun mendekat kearah Baekhyun. Ia menunduk, sedikit melirik ke layar ponsel Baekhyun yang menyala.

Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya, lalu menggeleng.

"benarkah hyung? Kau bohong" ucap Sehun pura-pura mengacuhkan Baekhyun saat mengucapkan 'kau bohong' diakhir kalimatnya tadi. Ia membalikkan badannya.

"Yach, kemarilah jangan marah begitu" Baekhyun menutup ponselnya, ia menegakkan punggungnya. Membuat dirinya sekarang menjadi duduk di sofa, bukan lagi tidur.

Sehun berlari dan akhirnya memposisikan dirinya duduk disamping Baekhyun.

"benarkan hyung, kau berbohong padaku"

"jadi apa yang harus aku beritahukan padamu?" Baekhyun menatap Sehun malas, sedangkan Sehun menunjukkan wajah antusiasnya.

"cukup memberi tahuku apa yang kau mainkan diponselmu itu" Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas. Tapi tidak setelah ponselnya kembali bergetar, sebuah senyuman menyembul dari wajahnya. Dan Sehun dapat melihatnya, senyum manis dari hyungnya.

**Park yeolie RP**

Tidak membalas pesanku baek?

1 menit yang lalu · Dikirim dari Seluler

"maaf, yeolie..." Baekhyun mengucapkannya sambil memaju-majukan bibirnya. Ia mengetikkan sesuatu pada layar ponselnya.

**RP baekbyuniee **

Maaf yeolie...

Hehe, sarapan kita sama. Aku juga sarapan dengan nasi goreng kimchi.

Baru saja

"hyung..."

"eh," Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya.

"kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku tadi hyung" ah-ya, Baekhyun lupa.

"aku bermain roleplayer" jawab Baekhyun singkat, dengan jari tangan yang ia gerakan keatas dan kebawah pada layar ponselnya.

"roleplayer?" Sehun menekuk alisnya, menyatukan kedua alisnya ketengah. Ia tidak mengerti.

Baekhyun lagi-lagi memutar bola matanya malas. "ya, rolepalyer. Jangan bilang kalau kau tidak tau apa itu roleplayer" Sehun menggeleng, ia memberikang cengiran khasnya –cengiran aneh milik Oh Sehun-.

"sayangnya kau benar hyung"

Baekhyun mendengus kesal pada magnae yang ia pikir sedang dilanda kepolosan dan keingin tahuan yang tinggi. "roleplayer itu, sebuah akun yang digunakan untuk memparodikan artis terkenal" Sehun mengangguk mengerti –walau sebenarnya kurang mengerti-.

"ah-ya, bisa ajarkan aku, hyung?"

Pingsan.

Baekhyun pingsan.

"HYUNG! KAI!" Sehun berteriak, ia menepuk perlahan pipi Baekhyun.

"jangan bercanda hyung..." ucapnya dengan nada sedikit khawatir. layaknya seorang anak kecil, bertanya pada kucingnya yang baru saja mati 'kucingku mati? Kau benar-benar mati, kucing?'.

"ada apa hun?" suara Kai membuat Sehun menoleh kebelakang. "hyung..." ia melirik kearah Chanyeol yang berada tidak jauh dibelakang Kai.

Samar-samar Chanyeol dapat melihat Sehun yang memangku seseorang, ia menepuk-nepuk pipi orang itu.

"Yach! Baekkie!"

.

.

Chanyeol terus menepuk tangan Baekhyun. Sudah lebih dari tiga jam yang lalu, Baekhyun belum juga sadar. Chanyeol memang berpikir kalau ini sudah jelas ulah simagnae polos itu, polos tapi mengaku fans berat Miranda kerr. ah-ya, dia pasti pura-pura polos.

"eunggghh" Baekhyun mereganggkan kakinya, tangannya juga mulai bergerak. Walaupun ia belum memulai untuk membuka matanya. (sebenernya siBaek itu pingsan atau tidur?-_-)

Chanyeol melihatnya, Chanyeol mendengarnya. "baekkie?"

Tidak ada jawaban yang Baekhyun berikan pada Chanyeol. Ia mungkin belum sepenuhnya sadar, atau memang ingin melanjutkan pingsannya dengan tidur?

Perlahan namun pasti/? Pintu kamar chanbaek terbuka secara perlahan. Itu Sehun, magnae sok polos yang telah membuat Baekhyun pingsan –walau secara tidak sengaja-, masuk menghampiri hyung-hyungnya itu.

"apa Baekhyun-hyung sudah sadar?" Chanyeol menggeleng. Membuat Sehun mendengus lemas. Ia berjalan lebih mendekat keranjang, dan akhirnya duduk disamping Chanyeol.

Chanyeol berbalik menghadapkan dirinya pada Sehun. "Hun, sebenarnya ada apa dengan Baekie-ku?"

"aku tidak tau hyung, tadi aku bertanya padanya apa itu roleplayer"

"lalu?" Chanyeol menggeser duduknya agar lebih mendekat dengan Sehun.

"dia menjelaskannya, saat aku meminta Baekhyun hyung mengajariku bermain roleplayer. Dia pingsan" Begitulah cerita Sehun, Sehun yang polos tidak akan menceritakan sebuah kebohongan, kan? Terlebih pada hyungnya.

"kau tidak berbohong? Berani bersumpah?" Chanyeol menaikkan kedua alisnya, menatap Sehun.

Sehun mengangkat tangan kanannya, ia membentuk peace dengan jarinya."tidak hyung, Demi luhan yang akan kembali ke EXO besok minggu! Aku tidak akan berbohong padamu hyung" Aneh –sumpah macam apa itu? Chanyeol bisa bernafas lega, ia melirik ke arah Baekhyun. Dia sudah tidak ada diranjang.

"Sehun?" Chanyeol membalikkan lagi lirikannya pada Sehun.

"heumm?"

"Di-mana Baekki-ku?"

.

.

**"****HYUNG!"**

.

.

Baekhyun didapati sudah tidak sadarkan diri diatas sofa, dengan tangan kanan yang memegang ponsel pintarnya.

"kai, kau apakan Baekhyun hyung?" Sehun menatap mata Kai tajam, disusul dengan Chanyeol yang menatap Kai lebih tajam. Mungkin bisa saja mata Kai terbelah menjadi dua karena ditatap oleh Sehun dan Chanyeol terlalu tajam.

Kai membulatkan matanya. "tidak hyung, sungguh. Aku mendengarnya berteriak tadi, saat kudatangi dia sudah pingsan"

"kau tidak berbohong kai?" Sehun mendekat kearah Kai.

Kai menaikkan sebelah tangannya, membentuk peace seperti yang Sehun lakukan sebelumnya. "aku berani bersumpah hun, Demi kyungsoo yang akan bertumbuh tinggi melebihimu!" aneh –sumpah yang bahkan lebih aneh dari yang Sehun ucapkan.

Drrtt –drrtt

Kai merogok/? Sakunya. Ponselnya bergetar didalam sana.

_'__kai, jangan mengatakan hal aneh tentangku disana, dan jangan terus bermesraan dengan anjing-anjingmu juga dengan si-magnae."_

Kai meneguk savilanya gugup. Ia mengangkat kepalanya, benar! Wajah Sehun hanya berjarak kurang dari lima centi dari wajahnya. Juga dengan tatapan Sehun, tatapan seorang 'pedo', membuat Kai kembali meneguk savilanya. Dan sekali lagi benar, Sehun hanyalah seorang magnae yang sebenarnya sudah tidak polos lagi tapi, hanya pura-pura polos.

.

.

Kai merasa ada hal aneh yang telah terjadi pada dirinya. Hawa dingin menyelimuti tubuhnya, ia menarik selimutnya lebih tinggi sampai menutupi seluruh bagian tubuhnya, tanpa terkecuali kepalanya.

Kai berusaha menggapai guling yang memang berada tak jauh darinya, hanya sebatas berada didepannya. Ia memeluk guling itu, tapi hanya sebentar dan ia kembali melepaskannya.

Rasanya sangat aneh, gulingya tak terasa seperti terbalut dengan dari kain. Melainkan dari kulit. Kai mencoba membuka matanya perlahan.

Oh shit! Damn it!

Kai menendangnya. "Yach, Bodoh! Apa yang kau lakukan, ha?!" sesuatu yang jatuh itu berdiri, itu Sehun. Ia menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

Kai menundukkan kepalanya, berusaha melihat bagian tubuhnya.

Oh, ya tuhan.

Tidak ada sehelai pun benang yang menutupi bagian tubuhnya.

"ah, sudahlah" Sehun menggambil baju atasannya, dan pergi keluar kamar. Bodoh! Sialan kau! magnae cadel Sialan!

.

.

Sehun tengah mengunyah ramennya, begitu juga dengan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Tidak ada yang masak hari ini jadi, makanlah seadanya.

Kai datang dengan membawa tatapan sinisnya, yang diarahkan pada Sehun.

"kalian kenapa?" Baekhyun menaruh sumpitnya, mangkuk ramennya sudah kosong. Dan ini mangkuk ketiganya.

Sehun tak menjawab, juga Kai.

"jika aku bilang, suara desahan keluar dari kamar mereka. Kau pasti mengerti" Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti, ia tersenyum. Entah kenapa ia tersenyum, rasanya ingin tertawa sebenarnya.

'Bruss'

Kai menyemburkan kuah ramennya tepat kedepan. Dan didepannya itulah muka Sehun jadi, ia menyemburkan kuah ramennya tepat dimuka Sehun. Ini adalah bentuk kagetnya setelah mendengar ucapan Chanyeol. 'suara desahan keluar dari kamar mereka' mengerti? Perlu di caps lock? Atau dijelaskan secara lebih detail?

"Kai!" Sehun mengangkat wajahnya, menampakkan wajah marahnya pada Kai. Sendangkan Kai, jika dilihat ia sudah sangat takut. Ia menatap Sehun seperti meminta ampun, dan tangannya diam-diam mengambil kain lap.

Kai menggerakkan tangannya mendekati wajah Sehun, ia mengelap kuah ramen yang beberapa menit lalu ia semburkan.

"maafkan aku Sehun..."

Satu...

Dua...

Tiga...

Lari! Kai lari, seperti tidak merasa bersalah walau sudah meminta maaf. Tapi, seperti ingin bercanda dan juga membuat Sehun marah agar Sehun 'menghukumnya' nanti.

"Mereka..." ucapan Baekhyun terputus.

"...Seperti kita dulu, kan Baek?" Chanyeol menyambung ucapan Baekhyun. Baekhyun menggenggam sumpit ditengannya kencang, sangat kencang. Rasanya sangat ingin melemparkan sumpit ini tepat dimata Chanyeol, Sungguh.

Chanyeol hanya tergidik "aku hanya bercanda Baek" Baekhyun menghela nafas perlahan.

"ah-ya, kemarin itu kau pingsan. Kenapa?" Chanyeol mengarahkan pandangannya kepada Bakehyun.

"aku juga tidak tau yeol, tapi aku pikir karena roleplayer yang memparodikanmu memintaku menjadi couple roleplayernya. Saat itu mungkin aku sangat senang hingga berteriak, dan karena terlalu senang. Mungkin itu, aku pingsan. Hehe" Baekhyun nyengir dengan tidak jelasnya diakhir penjelasan.

Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya "begitu ya..." Ooo jadi begitu ceritanya dia pingsan kemarin...

.

.

**"****SEHUN! Magnae bodoh! Pelan-pelan"**

.

.

"mereka berulah" Chanyeol hanya mendengus. Suara mereka bahkan sampai terdengar oleh Chanyeol dan Baekhyun di ruang santai. Ya, ruang yang sering digunakan untuk bersantai para member saat didorm. Mungkin kalian biasa menyebutnya 'ruang keluarga', biar sedikit modern jadi sebut saja 'ruang santai'. (:v).

Baekhyun menoleh kearah Chanyeol, dan tertawa.

"omong-omong, kau tidak cemburu kan? Kalau aku memiliki couple di akun Roleplayer?" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun, pandangan mereka bertemu dan terpaut satu sama lain. Tangan Chanyeol digerakkan, mencubit pelan pipi Baekhyun, membauatnya sedikit meringis dan akhirnya tersenyum kearah Chanyeol, Chanyeol membalas senyumnya dengan memamerkan deret gigi yang tertata rapih saat ia tersenyum lebar, dan sangat lebar.

"roleplayer ya? Untuk apa aku cemburu Baek" ia kembali menatap Baekhyun. "aku tidak akan cemburu, itu hanya sebatas fakeworld Baek, tidak nyata. Lagi pula aku juga sudah memiliki couple diakunku" lanjut Chanyeol, Baekhyun hanya memasang muka 'oh'.

"kau memiliki akun roleplayer?! Tapi tidak memberitahuku?" Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya.

"ya, tadinya hanya ingin melihat bagaimana keadaan para fans. Berhubungan dengan mereka secara tidak langsung, tanpa mereka ketahui. Dan membuktikan kalau Chanbaek itu nyata" Baekhyun mengenggol lengan Chanyeol, membuat Chanyeol menatapnya.

"alasan yang sama" mereka tersenyum dan akhirnya tertawa secara bersamaan.

.

.

Waktu berlibur mereka sudah berlalu, kurang lebih tujuh hari atau lebih singkatnya satu minggu. Itu berarti masih tersisa satu minggu lagi kedepan sampai mereka memulai jadwal normal mereka kembali.

Dorm ini belum bisa dibilang normal kembali, walau anjing-anjing peliharaan Kai sudah dikembalikan kerumah asal mereka. Tapi, Sehun dan Kai yang terus berulah, menciptakan keributan diDorm. Dan Chanyeol juga Baekhyun yang sibuk dengan ponsel mereka, juga kegiatan mereka.

**Park yeolie RP**

Sudah satu minggu. ya, Baek J

1 jam yang lalu · Dikirim dari Seluler

Baekhyun sedang malas sekarang, entah kenapa ia mulai bosan meladeni pasangan akun roleplayernya.

Baekhyun membaca ulang percakapan mereka, sebelum dan sesudah menjadi couple. Sangat berbeda.

Pasangan roleplayernya itu sudah mengirim pesan padanya sekitar satu jam yang lalu. Tapi Baekhyun baru menyadarinya.

'satu minggu'? Baekhyun mengangkat alisnya. Ia membaca ulang pesan yang baru itu. ah-ya Baekhyun lupa! Ini sudah masuk satu minggu hubungan mereka menjadi pasangan. Walau hanya sebatar fake world.

.

**RP baekbyuniee **

Maaf, aku lupa itu

1 menit yang lalu · Dikirim dari Seluler

Chanyeol yang berada dikamar tersenyum melihat balasan dari pasangan roleplayernya itu.

Ia mengetik sesuatu disana, tapi ia menghapusnya. Mengetiknya lagi, dan akhirnya menghapusnya lagi. Mengetiknya lagi, tapi kali ini tidak dihapus. Kirim.

**Park yeolie RP**

Aku mencintaimu Baek...

Baru saja

Chanyeol tidak dapat melihat ekspresi dari couplenya yang pipinya sudah sangat merah karena membacanya, dan lompa-lompat kegirangan mendapat pesan darinya.

**RP baekbyuniee **

Aku juga...

Baru saja · Dikirim dari Seluler

Ini sangat menyenangkan, ia tidak penah berpikiran seperti ini sebelumnya. Ia hanya berpikir kalau ini hanya roleplayer, fake world, dunia dengan penuh kebohongan. Namun sebuah perasaan tersimpan didalam sana, sebuah perasaan yang menuntunnya untuk selalu berhubungan dengannya.

Berpikir untuk menyukai seseorang selain Baekhyun, walau hanya di sebuah akun roleplayer.

.

.

Ekspresi dan mimik muka Baekhyun berubah setiap membaca status-status yang mereka kirimkan diberanda akun. Dari cuek, acuh, senyum-senyum, tertawa, bahkan hampir menangis.

.

.

Semua member –Sehun, Kai- sudah berkumpul di ruang santai, termasuk Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Mereka menunggu beberapa member yang pulang keDorm hari ini.

Baekhyun berdiri "aku kekamar sebentar" ia meminta izin pada member yang lain, Sehun dan Kai yang mengangguk walau tidak bersamaan, dan Chanyeol yang tersenyum pada Baekhyun.

"bisa tolong ambilkan ponselku ya Baek..." Baekhyun hanya mengagguk seraya berjalan menuju kamar.

.

.

Baekhyun mencari ponselnya, juga ponsel milik Chanyeol. Ia menarik selimut dan sebuah benda berbentuk persegi jatuh ke lantai.

"milik Chanyeol" Gumamnya, tak biasanya Chanyeol menaruh ponselnya diranjang. Baekhyun duduk diatas ranjang. Sedikit penasaran dengan isi ponsel milik Chanyeol membuatnya iseng mengutak-atik beberapa data milik Chanyeol.

Dia bilang memiliki couple diroleplayer. Baekhyun mengarahkan jarinya menuju lambang facebook dilayar ponsel pintar milik Chanyeol.

'**Park yeolie RP **berpacaran dengan **RP baekbyuniee**'

"eh" namanya sama, nama akun roleplayer milik Chanyeol dengan nama couple roleplayer milik Baekhyun. Dan nama couple milik Chanyeol sama dengan nama akun roleplayer miliknya.

"hanya kebetulan, pasti banyak orang yang memiliki nama akun sama" Baekhyun tersenyum, ia gerakkan jarinya menuju lambang yang akan membuka seluruh isi pesannya dengan teman roleplayernya.

**RP baekbyuniee**

Baekhyun membukanya, melihatnya, juga membacanya. Seluruh percakapan antara Chanyeol dan couple roleplayernya.

**Park yeolie RP**

Aku mencintaimu Baek...

Kemarin pukul 15.46

**RP baekbyuniee **

Aku juga...

Kemarin pukul 16.50 · Dikirim dari Seluler

"ya tuhan..." Baekhyun menggerakkannya keatas, percakapannya sangat mirip bahkan sama. Kata-kata yang sama dan dalam hitungan waktu yang sama.

Otak Baekhyun mulai berkerja, tidak seperti biasanya yang lambat. Baekhyun berjalan menujumeja nakas, menarik laci paling atas meja itu. Ia menggambil ponselnya, menyalakannya dan mengirim sebuah pesan singkat pada couple roleplayernya.

**RP baekbyuniee **

Yeol...

Baru saja

Drrtt-

Ponsel milik Chanyeol bergetar, beberapa detik setelah ia mengirim pesan itu. Baekhyun membukanya.

**RP baekbyuniee **

Yeol...

Baru saja · Dikirim dari Seluler

Baekhyun jatuh, sejatuh-jatuhnya, dan sangat jatuh. Ia akhirnya duduk diatas ranjang. Tidak disangka, ternyata couple roleplayernya adalah couplenya sendiri. Entah kenapa dan atas dasar apa, Baekhyun merasa sangat sakit, sangat.

Air matanya menetes mengenai layar ponsel. Baekhyun segera menghapusnya. Ia akan berpura pura tidak terjadi apa-apa. 'bilang saja aku tidak sengaja tertidur, hehe' lalu tersenyum.

.

.

"omong-omong aku tidak melihat Baekhyun, dia dimana?" Tanya Suho yang ternyata sudah sampai, Chen yang berada disebelahnya mengangguk setuju. Mereka melikir seisi ruangan, tidak ada tanda-tanda Baekhyun mengumpat dan ingin membuat kejutan.

"dia pergi kekamar" Jawab Chanyeol santai, diiringi dengan Sehun dan Kai yang tersenyum.

"oh-ya, Kai aku dapat pesan dari Kyungsoo, dia akan pulang besok" Kai membulatkan matanya, mengarahkan pandangannya pada Chen yang baru saya bilang kalau Kyungsoo akan pulang besok. Kai meneguk savilanya dalam, ia memutar kepalanya menghadap Sehun. Dan secara bersamaan juga Sehun menghadap Kai, mereka saling menatap.

"ayo Kai, pergi kekamar" Sehun menarik pergelangan tangan Kai, Kai mengangguk pelan tapi karena ditarik oleh Sehun. Jadi, tidak terlihat seperti anggukkan.

"Mereka kenapa?" Tanya Suho pada Chanyeol, ia melihat kearah Sehun dan Kai yang terburu-buru menuju kamar.

"biasa hyung, mereka bertingkah" Jawab Chanyeol dengan muka datar.

Chen menatap Chanyeol tak mengerti, "maksudmu?"

Chanyeol menghela nafas. "menurutmu, apa yang akan mereka lakukan jika tidak ada Kyungsoo disini? Menurutmu jika aku dan Baekhyun tidak ada disini apa yang akan terjadi pada mereka? Menurutmu membiarkan mereka berduan akan aman?" Chanyeol berbalik memberi pertanyaan pada Chen.

"jadi maksudmu, mereka sudah melakukannya" Chanyeol hanya mengangguk lalu menatap Chen dengan wajah datar. Chanyeol membelokkan pandangannya kearah tangga, disana Baekhyun menuruni satu demi satu anak tangga. Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya, ia tidak ingin menunjukkan matanya yang masih sedikit membengkak setelah menangis.

"Baekkie... kenapa lama?" Baekhyun tidak menjawab, ia melempar ponsel Chanyeol dan Chanyeol menggapai ponselnya dengan dua tangan. Baekhyun mengacuhkan Chanyeol, ia berjalan mendekat kearah Suho dan Chen.

"Maaf hyung, Chen. Aku tidak sengaja tertidur tadi, hehe" Baekhyun memberikan cengirannya pada mereka, cengiran penuh kebohongan. Sedangkan Suho dan Chen hanya memasang ekspresi 'tidak apa-apa'.

.

.

Sehun dan Kai sangat tegang sekarang, Kyungsoo hari ini akan kembali keDorm. Berharap agar tidak ada yang membocorkan apa yang mereka lakukan saat Kyungsoo tidak ada.

"aku pulang..." Kai dapat mendengar suara Kyungsoo dari ruang tamu yang berjalan mendekat kearah mereka. Sehun menunduk, bersikap seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Tapi, Kyungsoo sudah bisa menebak kalau terjadi apa-apa pada magnaenya itu.

Kai memberikan senyuman lebarnya pada Kyungsoo "aku merindukanmu baby soo..." Kai berdiri, ia berjalan mendekati couple –yang katanya- sehidup sematinya. Tapi, ia memiliki Sehun sebagai cadangan. Kai memeluk Kyungsoo erat, membuat Kyungsoo sedikit terangkat dari lantai.

Kyungsoo melepas pelukannya, "kai, kau tidak melakukan hal-hal aneh, kan? Selama aku tidak berada disini?"

Dug

Sehun dan Kai menatap Kyungsoo. Mereka terkejut, pasti. Mereka bahkan sudah melakukan 'hal-hal aneh' yang Kyungsoo maksud, mungkin.

Kai menggeleng "tti-tidak, aku tidak melakukan... hal-hal aneh yang baby soo maksudkan" Kyungsoo mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "kau yakin tidak berbohong?"

"baiklah kyungie hyung, aku akan menjelaskannya padamu tapi dikamar, ok?" Kyungsoo menhela nafas, sudah ia duga. Kyungsoo berjalan lebih dulu kekamar, dengan Kai yang mengekor dibelakangnya. (tadi manggil baby soo, sekarang kyungie hyung/? Maunya jongin apaan coba?)

Sehun menarik tangan Kai, ia menghentikan jalannya. Kyungsoo sudah berada didepan kamar, ia merasa kalau Kai sudah tidak ada dibelakangnya, dan ia benar.

"Kai, kau yakin akan menjelaskannya?" tanya Sehun, Kai hanya mengangguk.

"bagaimana jika kyungsoo hyung marah padaku?"

"hal ini sudah sering terjadi hun(ternyata udah sering-_-), kau sahabatku, dan Kyungsoo coupleku. Kalian berbeda" Kai tersenyum, Sehun menatam mata Kai tajam. "kau yakin?" Kai mengangguk yakin, ia berbalik dan melanjutkan jalannya kekamar.

.

.

Hari terakhir liburan mereka, member EXO. Mereka akan mulai mempersiapkan 'comeback' mereka beberapa hari lagi.

Baekhyun sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan roleplayer miliknya. Entah kenapa ia merasa sangat acuh, sebenarnya tidak terlalu acuh. Baekhyun hanya ingin mengacuhkan saja.

Ditempat berbeda, dengan keadaan yang berbeda pula. Chanyeol, dengan asyiknya memainkan ponsel tanpa memperhatikan keadaan disekelilingnya. Chanyeol berada di ruang tamu(anggap saja Dorm EXO ada ruang tamunya :V), ruangan yang ia anggap sangat sepi sekarang, dan memang benar-benar sepi.

**Park yeolie RP**

Baek...

Kemarin pukul 21.38

**Park yeolie RP**

Baek, sudah tidur ya?

Kemarin pukul 21.40

**Park yeolie RP**

Pagi baek...

3 jam yang lalu

**Park yeolie RP**

Sudah sarapan? Dengan apa?

3 jam yang lalu

**Park yeolie RP**

Kau tidak membalasku, baek?

1 jam yang lalu

Chanyeol mengacak-acak rambutnya geram, couple roleplayernya tidak membalas pesannya dari malam tadi. Rasanya sangat kesal, sedikit marah, dan sedih.

**Park yeolie RP**

Baek, kau marah padaku?

Baru saja

Drrtt- Drrtt-

Apa lagi ini. Chanyeol mengangkat badannya, mengambil sebuah benda yang dirasa bergetar dibawahnya.

Ponsel milik Baekhyun, Chanyeol menaruhnya dimeja. Baekhyun pasti lupa menaruhnya disini. Chanyeol kembali memainkan ponselnya.

**Park yeolie RP**

Baek...

Baru saja

Drrtt- drrtt-

Chanyeol dapat melihatnya, melihat ponsel milik Baekhyun yang menyala diatas meja, dan disertai getaran membuat ponselnya sedikit bergerak. Berpindah tempat.

**Park yeolie RP**

Ayolah... balas pesanku

Baru saja

Chanyeol lagi-lagi melihat ponsel Baekhyun yang bergetar dan menyala.

**Park yeolie RP**

Kau kenapa Baek?

Baru saja

"Argghhh" tak tahan lagi dengan ponsel Baekhyun yang mengganggu ketenangannya, walau hanya bergetar dan menyala.

Chanyeol menggambil ponsel milik Baekhyun, ia berencana untuk mematikannya. Tapi tunggu, Ia melihat banyak pemberitahuan dari facebook milik Baekhyun dilayah ponselnya. Bukan hanya banyak pemberitahuan, tapi sebuah nama yang bisa dibilang 'nyempil' atau tertera pada layar ponselnya.

'**Park yeolie RP'**

Itu membuatnya penasaran.

'pasti banya akun yang memiliki nama sama' Itulah yang Chanyeol yakini saat ini, sama seperti yang Baekhyun rasa waktu itu.

Chanyeol menggerakkan tangannya diatas layar ponsel milik Baekhyun.

**Park yeolie RP**

Baek...

Kemarin pukul 21.38

**Park yeolie RP**

Baek, sudah tidur ya?

Kemarin pukul 21.40

**Park yeolie RP**

Pagi baek...

3 jam yang lalu

**Park yeolie RP**

Sudah sarapan? Dengan apa?

3 jam yang lalu

**Park yeolie RP**

Kau tidak membalasku, baek?

1 jam yang lalu

**Park yeolie RP**

Baek, kau marah padaku?

14 menit yang lalu

**Park yeolie RP**

Baek...

13 menit yang lalu

**Park yeolie RP**

Ayolah... balas pesanku

7 menit yang lalu

**Park yeolie RP**

Kau kenapa Baek?

2 menit yang lalu · Dikirim dari Seluler

Seseorang berjalan kearahnya, menarik ponsel itu dari tangan Chanyeol, ia dengan segera mematikannya.

Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya, "baek..." Baekhyun berusaha untuk tidak meladeni Chanyeol. Ia berbalik. Chanyeol menarik tangannya, Baekhyun jatuh, ia duduk dipangkuan Chanyeol. Ya, pangkuan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menggeser duduknya, turun dari pangkuan Chanyeol.

Keadaan menjadi hening.

.

.

Krik-krik... Krik-krik

.

.

"Aku yakin kau sudah mengetahuinya lebih dulu" Chanyeol berusaha memecah keheningan dengan suara bassnya.

Rasanya sakit, entah kenapa. (author juga gak tau kenapa) Baekhyun hampir saja meneteskan air matanya.

Ia masih terbayang perkataan Chanyeol sebelumnya. 'itu hanya sebatas fakeworld Baek, tidak nyata' lalu saat Chanyeol bilang kalau ia mencintainya di roleplayer, jadi itu bohong?

"kau sudah salah paham baek" Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya, menatap kearah Chanyeol yang lebig tinggi darinya. Chanyeol seperti bisa membaca pikirannya.

"saat itu aku tidak tau kalau itu kau, aku menyukainya, ah-tidak aku mencintainya"

Dug –Baekhyun

"mencintai orang yang bermain roleplayer itu, bahkan aku sempat berpikir kalau aku menyukai orang lain selain dirimu. Sekarang aku mengetahuinya, mengetahui siapa orang yang aku sukai itu, dan ternyata itu kau, itu kau Baek. Kaulah orang yang memainkan roleplayer itu" Baekhyun meneteskan air matanya.

"jangan menangis Baek" Chanyeol menggerakkan tangannya, ia menyeka air mata Baekhyun dengan jari jempolnya.

"yeol...mpphhh" Chanyeol mencium Baekhyun, melumat basah bibir bawah dan atas milik Baekhyun. Sesekali memnggigitnya perlahan.

Baekhyun memang kaget. Tapi ia juga menikmatinya, perlahan ia memejamkan matanya.

Sedikit rasa asin yang Chanyeol rasakan karena air mata Baekhyun tadi.

.

Sehun berhenti, Kai yang sedang mengejar Sehun menabrak punggung Sehun karena Sehun berhenti secara tiba-tiba.

"Kai..." mereka berdua mengarahkan pandangannya kearah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang sedang berciuman itu. mereka sangat menikmatinya, sampai-sampai Sehun dan Kai yang berada diruangan itu saja, mereka tidak menyadarinya.

"hun, aku tidak tahan. Ayo kekamar"

.

.

**Just a Roleplayer**

.

.

.

**-END-**

**.**

**Ending gaje, alur gaje, Chanbaek gak banyak moment, Hunkai aneh -_-**

**Ya... biarkan saja, ini juga gak tau saya nulis apa :'B saya nulis yang tau-tau aja ada dipikiran saya. Takut nanti lupa kalo gak langsung ditulis. (ingatan saya buruk)**

**Fanfiction ini hanya bermaksud untuk menghibur, namanya juga fiction (fiksi) tidak sesuai dengan kenyataan, dan hanya hasil dari karangan dan khayalan Authornya sendiri.**

**Sudah dibilang nih ff aneh -_- ini ff oneshoot petama author (saya) jadi aneh.**

**Maaf kalau ada yang gak maksud sama ceritanya, maaf kalau banyak typo, maaf kalau bahasanya aneh, maaf juga karena udah ngecewain yang baca. **

**Tapi, Thanks untuk yang udah baca, fav, review ff ini.**

**Jangan jadi pembaca gelap kayak kai/?/**

**jadilah pembaca terang kayak sehun/?/**

**:v**

**RnR! Kasih review dulu baru diclose**

**.**

**감사합니다****!**


End file.
